From MCS to NYPD Mounted Unit
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: What would happen if Goren and Eames decided that they wanted a change of scenery, and transfer to the NYPD Mounted Unit? changed the genre from humor to romance!
1. Authors Notes

My newest story is if Goren and Eames decide to transfer over to the NYPD Mounted Unit, would they still remain partners?

The idea for this story came from a program I was watching on Animal Planet called NYPD Animals. Since I love horse I decided to have a go at writing a Law and Order Criminal Intent fan fic to this theme.

I hope everyone enjoys it, and any ideas just post them in the reviews section and I might get back to you!… thanks!!


	2. And It Begins! Chapter 1

**MCS to NYPD Mounted Unit**

Swinging open the massive wooden doors of the stables Alex tossed her things in corner and headed towards the tack room to pick up her gear. Switching on the light she gazed in awe at the rows of gleaming leather before finding her saddle and bridle, she looked over to where Bobby, dressed in dark navy jodhpurs, black NYPD shirt and black top boots, identical to her was picking up his saddle and bridle.

"So where are we today Bobby?" she asked as she slung the bridle over her shoulder and picked up her saddle.

"Time Square,"

"Ok… at lest we aren't around the Bronx area today." She said as she headed back into the stable complex. She looked at the names on the doors, searching for her horse C.B. Nearing the end of the stables she finally found the gorgeous animal, and offered him a carrot from her pocket before slipping the halter over his head.

Bobby led his horse Laddygo out of the stall and followed Alex to the horse float that was hooked up to their Ford Explorer.

Opening the tailgate, Bobby put his and Alex's gear in the tack box while his partner loaded the horses, carefully tying them all up before closing the two partitions and finally the massive tailgate. After doing one last check of the stables for things they might have forgotten, Alex grabbed both of their NYPD helmets and jumped behind the wheel of the SUV. Starting it she put I the SUV into gear and headed out of the stable complex and onto the main road.

"And we're off," Bobby stated as he put the helmets in the backseat when Alex passed them to him.

"Yeah, we're off again." She said and looked over at Bobby.


	3. Chapter 2

After Bobby untied the horses he led them down the ramp and tied them to the side of the horse float then taking off their stable rugs and tossing them into the back of the SUV. Grabbing their tack box out of the back seat of the SUV, Bobby handed it to Alex who got out all the brushes that they'd need to groom their horses. Passing Bobby a rubber curry comb she went to work brushing in a circular motion to loosen dirt that has settled under C.B's hair, picking up the dandy brush she watched as Bobby gently brushed Laddygo's coat, speaking in gentle soothing words as he did so.

Finding that rather sweet, Alex stood there staring at Bobby.

"What?" he asked when he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him.

"Nothing, just admiring how sweet the scene playing out in front of me is… I didn't know that you were an animal person."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me yet, Eames." And with that she went back to brushing C.B.

After they'd both finished grooming the horses, Alex went back to the horse float and got C.B and Laddygo's bridles and saddles.

"Thanks," Bobby said when Alex gave Bobby Laddygo's saddle and bridle.

"No problem," she said as she walked back towards the tack compartment, she grabbed her multi purpose saddle and bridle then strolled back down the tailgate to find Bobby's horse already tacked up with him standing beside Laddygo with their riding helmets.

Smiling she gently put the saddle on C.B's back then ducked under his neck to do up the girth strap and adjusted the length of her stirrup leathers.

"Here you go Eames," Bobby said handing her helmet to her after she had finished tacking up C.B.

"Thanks," she said, putting the helmet on.

Seeing Bobby mount Laddygo, she untied C.B and gathered her rains before putting her foot in the stirrup iron and hoisting herself up and into the saddle.

"Let's go," she said to Bobby. "Tnick, tnick" Alex made a clicking noise with her tongue, and giving C.B a kick to get him into a trot.

Bobby watched as Alex gave C.B a kick and watched her gracefully kick C.B into a trot, then rode off after her.


End file.
